lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Video Game:LEGO All-Stars: The Compilation Crossover/Walkthrough
This is a walkthrough of LEGO All-Stars: The Compilation Crossover. Story The Phantom Menace Chapter 1: Negotiations So you just bought the game (or recieved it as a gift). You're really excited to play it. You put it into your Wii U/Xbox One/PS4. You turn it on. You select new game. The opening crawl for the first level, NEGOTIATIONS!? Wasn't that the name of the first level in LEGO Star Wars? You read the crawl. It is exactly the same word by word. The opening cutscene looks strangely familiar. You'd expect a game called "LEGO All-Stars: The Compilation Crossover" to have characters from different universes interacting. But really the crossover aspect is only in Free Play. Story just has you replaying previous games. It is basically another LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga. After watching the cutscene, you are greeted with a message from... AGENT PHIL COULSON OF S.H.E.I.L.D.? FROM MARVEL? And he speaks too. He talks from an unseen walkie talkie, or possibly a comlink. Well, he's not physically there. He just contacts you. He greets you and introduces himself. He then advises you to use the Force to break down the door. You press the action button to Force the door. The broken door alerts the Battle Droids. Destroy them all. When you look to the door to the right, there is now a Nazi looking out a window guarding it. Coulson states only a German or Russian can get past him. From that, you can tell that there are areas that previously distracted you from the story that now requires a Free Play character. Speaking of which, the door across the hall from the Nazi door now has a separatist droid panel instead of a protocol droid panel. When you go further down the hall, the door on the left which previously was a protocol door is now for bounty hunters. But stay on mission and turn right. Defeat some more droids. Right before meeting TC-14, you'll notice that the astromech door on the left has been left unchanged. Break the canisters in front of TC, and Coulson tells you that you can use the tag button to switch characters. Tag TC-14. Or if you hold the tag button, you can bring up a wheel. Highlight the character button on top and select TC-14, who has just arrived on the wheel when you approached the canisters. Control TC and walk her to the protocol panel. Press the action button to open the door. There is another locked door at the end of the corridor. Use a Jedi to Force a panel to the left of the door, which would spit out studs and jiggling pieces. Collect the studs and use the Force to spiral the jiggling pieces to build a protocol panel. Jedi don't simply build stuff by hand anymore. They use telekinesis. If you came back in Free Play as someone who doesn't have telekinesis, he'd build the panel normally. Anyway, use TC to open the door. Force the grate open and defeat the security Battle Droids. Go into the vent. Before dropping down, take a look at the door to the left, while previously a Astromech door is now a door for Clone Troopers. Now drop down and defeat the swarm of Battle Droids. Go down the ramp and some Droidekas will come through a force field. You can build a STAP to help combat the battle droids, but the Droidekas needs their shields disabled by hitting them with a lightsaber enough times. A Jedi slam instantly disarms the shields. After defeating the droids, build platforms next to the shield and use them to jump over it. Stand on the buttons to turn off the shields, letting TC in. Use her to open the door to an MTT. Go into the MTT. After watching a cutscene, you will see the level completion screen. Congratulations! You now watch as Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi and TC-14 get added to the character grid. Man the grid is so big. Eighteen rows and ninety-two characters? That is a lot. And you also see some locks broken as the tokens for Gonk Droid, PK Droid, Battle Droid, Battle Droid (Security), Battle Droid (Commander), Droideka and Neimodian break out, with the red letters "unlock" appearing, signifying you have to buy them. Then you have one option "Return to Central". Click on it because you have no choice. Central You will be greeted with a brand new hub world. Coulson introduces himself in person. He then puts you through a tour of the hub. After the tour, he'll let you roam freely. You can then continue the story, but you have a choice: Would you continue the story of Star Wars and proceed to Invasion of Naboo or would you start a storyline that isn't Star Wars? Are you going to start Indiana Jones (with The Lost Temple), DC Universe (with You Can Bank on Batman), Harry Potter (The Magic Begins), Pirates (Port Royal), Lord of the Rings (Prologue), LEGO City (Some Assaults), Marvel (Sand Central Station), or LEGO Movie (The Prophecy)? I would continue the story and go in order of the games. Thus we're going into the Star Wars door, into The Phantom Menace, into Invasion of Naboo. Chapter 2: Invasion of Naboo Chapter 3: Escape from Naboo Chapter 4: Mos Espa Pod Race Chapter 5: Retake Theed Palace Chapter 6: Darth Maul Back at Central, transition to Episode II After defeating Darth Maul, your only choice is to "Finish Story." You watch a cutscene celebrating the victory of Naboo. Then the credits roll. Credits? That was quick. And it didn't have much of the other games. Well, that's because you're not even close to finishing the game. At the end of the credits, you'll see your precentage, which is probably lower than 1%. You then end up back in Central, but this time, the characters Queen Amidala, Captain Panaka, R2-D2, Anakin Skywalker (Boy) and Padmé (Battle) will be walking around. They can let you tag them if you're tired of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Head to the Character store and buy Captain Tarpals, Boss Nass, Royal Guard, Padmé, Watto, Pit Droid, Nute Gunray and Darth Maul. Then go to the Star Wars room, head to the door marked II, and the Chapter 1 door to start Bounty Hunter Pursuit. Attack of the Clones Chapter 1: Bounty Hunter Pursuit Chapter 2: Discovery on Kamino Chapter 3: Droid Factory Chapter 4: Jedi Battle Chapter 5: Gunship Calvalry Chapter 6: Count Dooku Back at Central, transition to Episode III So you've defeated Count Dooku. Finish the story to see what Dooku and Sidious are planning. Watch the credits. You will then go back to Central as Jedi Masters Obi-Wan and Yoda. R4-P17, Anakin Skywalker (Padawan), Padmé (Geonosis), Padmé (Clawed) and Mace Windu will mingle with the Phantom Menace characters. Go to the Character Store to buy Zam Wesell, Dexter Jettster, Clone, Taun We, Lama Su, Geonosian, Battle Droid (Geonosis), Super Battle Droid, Jango Fett, Boba Fett, Kit Fisto, Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura and Plo Koon. When you go to the Star Wars room, you will find the Geonosian Arena door open. But let's hold off on that until we do the first four Hogwarts years. For now, let's head into Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Chapter 1: Battle Over Coruscant. Revenge of the Sith Chapter 1: Battle Over Coruscant Chapter 2: Chancellor in Peril Chapter 3: General Grievous Chapter 4: Defense of Kashyyyk Chapter 5: Ruin of the Jedi Chapter 6: Darth Vader Back at Central, transition to Episode IV After duelling your friend on Mustafar, finish the story to witness the birth of Luke and Leia and the transformation of Darth Vader. You roll the credits. The first game is done. Now when you return to Central as Obi-Wan and Anakin, the Episode III characters Chancellor Palpatine, Commander Cody, Chewbacca and the Wookiee may roam. However, as the limit on roaming characters is 50 and you unlocked more than that, some characters will be missing. Buy Count Dooku, Grievous Bodyguard, General Grievous, Clone (Episode III), Clone (Episode III, Swamp), Clone (Episode III, Pilot), Clone (Episode III, Walker), Disguised Clone and Mace Windu (Episode III). Go to the Star Wars room, into the IV door. We're starting Secret Plans, the first level from LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. A New Hope Chapter 1: Secret Plans Chapter 2: Through the Jundland Wastes Chapter 3: Mos Eisley Spaceport Chapter 4: Rescue the Princess Chapter 5: Death Star Escape Chapter 6: Rebel Attack Back at Central, transition to Episode V After destroying the Death Star, you see a ceremony where Luke and Han get medals. Then after the credits, you go back to Central as the last two characters you used in Death Star Escape. The Episode IV characters will mingle with the prequel characters. Buy Rebel Trooper, Imperial Shuttle Pilot, Tusken Raider, Jawa, Sandtrooper, Greedo, Wuher, Imperial Spy, Beach Trooper, Death Star Trooper, Imperial Officer, Grand Moff Tarkin. Continue the story in Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, Chapter 1: Hoth Battle. The Empire Strikes Back Chapter 1: Hoth Battle Chapter 2: Escape from Echo Base Chapter 3: Falcon Flight Chapter 4: Dagobah Chapter 5: Cloud City Trap Chapter 6: Betrayal Over Bespin Back at Central, transition to Episode VI Now that you've escaped from Bespin, watch as Luke gets a new hand and Lando piloting the Falcon into the galaxy. As Luke's hand glitches out, the credits roll. You head back to Central and see a few new Episode V characters walking around. Buy some more characters. Then head to the last Star Wars episode, Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Chapter 1: Jabba's Palace. Return of the Jedi Chapter 1: Jabba's Palace Chapter 2: The Great Pit of Carkoon Chapter 3: Speeder Showdown Chapter 4: The Battle of Endor Chapter 5: Jedi Destiny Chapter 6: Into the Death Star Back at Central, transition to Raiders You've destroyed the Death Star. Watch the celebration of Endor. Roll the credits. Return to Central as Luke and Vader. See some characters from all six movies walking around. Buy some characters. However, instead of heading to the Star Wars door, go to the Indiana Jones door. We'll do the Clone Wars later, but for now, let's visit a new universe! Go into Raiders of the Lost Ark, Chapter 1: The Lost Temple. Raiders of the Lost Ark Chapter 1: The Lost Temple Welcome to Earth. You're not playing Star Wars anymore. Anyway, Indiana Jones and Satipo are going through the jungle of South America to find a temple with a golden idol. First, swing across the gap with the vine. Never did that in Star Wars, did you? Build a trampoline and bounce on it for a few studs. Don't stand on the button or the tiki head will shoot spears at you. Punch the tiki head to turn it around. Now it will spit studs. Go on the wooden platform. Indy will take out his whip. Now the whip mechanics are different from the original thanks to that Crystal Skull sequel. Instead of one button press, you will now have to hold B as Indy swings his whip like a lasso. A target reticle will appear. Move it to the orange hook and let go of the button. Indy will swing on his whip like a vine. Swing across and punch the box so that a vine for Satipo will dangle. Satipo swings on it. Tag Satipo and walk to the soil that has paw prints coming out of it. Hold the action button, and Satipo will use his shovel to dig. You dig up something that looks like a stylized plank. Take it to the green patch on the edge of the cliff and drop it. It rolls into a bridge. Cross the bridge and avoid the orange buttons in front of the tiki heads, except for the one in the middle that is already in stud mode. A long orange button triggers a spike trap. Jump over the button. Then use Satipo's shovel to dig up a tiki head. Pick up the tiki and place it on a stone. Push the stone to reveal a button. Step on the button and the stone wall will sink a little. Push the other statue and step on it's button, to reveal a passage. You are at a river. Only Satipo can row the raft. Jump in as Satipo and Indy will stand on your raft. Row the raft across the water, and avoid the crocodiles. Leave the raft at the dock. Jump up the hill and defeat a couple of spiders. Watch out for the spears that pop out of the holes. At least you can use them as weapons. Indy and Satipo must hang from the vines to open the door. Climb the ladder and whip swing across. There are three buttons and three spiked platforms below. Place the box on the green button to lower the spikes on the middle platform. Then, stand on the left button and Satipo will jump across. Stand on the right button while Satipo is on the middle platform. Don't get off when Satipo's still jumping unless you're a bully having fun stalling. Once Satipo is across, he'll turn the keyswitch to make the spikes lower for Indy. Follow him. There's another wooden platform, but the hook is lower and facing you. Whip the hook and grapple it towards you to get some pieces. Build a ladder out of them and climb up it. Then climb the vine. Cross the bridge, but don't fall in the gaps that fell. You will find some hexagonal tiles that has skulls shoot at you. The grey parts are the safe ones that rise. After jumping on all five grey hexagons, the door will open. Walk through the passageway and avoid the spikes and spiders. There is a keyswitch that needs a key. Pull the vine to drop a key. Place it in the switch and turn it to align the platforms for a path to the idol. Approach the idol to trigger a cutscene where Indy replaces the stack of studs. However, the weightshift didn't work so the temple shakes and the platforms are spinning. Run across the moving platforms to the other door. Swing across a vine and avoid the rolling tiki heads that roll after you. You will find a Kali statue, but that is for Free Play. Swing across the vine and have Indy and Satipo grab a vine to raise a platform, causing a tiki head to crash into the door. You're now running from a boulder. Run as fast as you can and jump over the holes. Some wide holes require a dive jump. After escaping from the boulder, Satipo joins Belloq, but Jock joins you. Fight some Hovitos. You can use defeated Hovitos weapons against the tribe. Run to the plane and put the box of blue pieces on one of the green pads. You will need Indy's whip to reach the other box. Once their both on, build the plane propeller, and use Jock's wrench to fix it. Congratulations, you've beaten the first level outside of the Star Wars universe! Chapter 2: Into the Mountains Chapter 3: City of Danger Chapter 4: The Well of Souls Chapter 5: Pursuing the Ark Chapter 6: Opening the Ark Back at Central, transition to Temple Temple of Doom Chapter 1: Shanghai Showdown Chapter 2: Pankot Secrets Chapter 3: The Temple of Kali Chapter 4: Free the Slaves Chapter 5: Escape the Mines Chapter 6: Battle on the Bridge Back at Central, transition to Crusade The Last Crusade Chapter 1: The Hunt for Sir Richard Chapter 2: Castle Rescue Chapter 3: Motorcycle Escape Chapter 4: Trouble in the Sky Chapter 5: Desert Ambush Chapter 6: The Temple of the Grail Back at Central, transition to Hero Riddler The Riddler's Revenge (Hero) Chapter 1: You Can Bank on Batman Chapter 2: An Icy Reception Chapter 3: Two-Face Chase Chapter 4: A Poisonous Appointment Chapter 5: The Face-Off Back at Central, transition to Hero Penguin Power-Crazed Penguin (Hero) Chapter 1: There She Goes Again Chapter 2: Batboat Battle Chapter 3: Under the City Chapter 4: Zoo's Company Chapter 5: Penguin's Lair Back at Central, transition to Hero Joker The Joker's Return (Hero) Chapter 1: Joker's Home Turf Chapter 2: Little Fun at the Big Top Chapter 3: Flight of the Bat Chapter 4: In the Dark Night Chapter 5: To the Top of the Tower Back at Central, transition to Villain Riddler The Riddler's Revenge (Villain) Chapter 1: The Riddler Makes a Withdrawal Chapter 2: On the Rocks Chapter 3: Green Fingers Chapter 4: An Enterprising Theft Chapter 5: Breaking Blocks Back at Central, transition to Villain Penguin Power Crazed Penguin (Villain) Chapter 1: Rockin' the Docks Chapter 2: Stealing the Show Chapter 3: Harbouring a Grudge Chapter 4: A Daring Rescue Chapter 5: Arctic World Back at Central, transition to Hero Joker The Joker's Return (Villain) Chapter 1: A Surprise for the Commissioner Chapter 2: Biplane Blast Chapter 3: The Joker's Masterpiece Chapter 4: The Lure of the Night Chapter 5: Dying of Laughter Back at Central, transition to Crystal Skull 1 Kingdom of the Crystal Skull - Part 1 Starting the Adventure Chapter 1: Hangar Havoc Going to Doom Town Chapter 2: Doom Town Going to the Café Chapter 3: Café Chaos To the motorbikes. Chapter 4: Motorbike Mayhem Taking a train Chapter 5: Crane Train Back at Central, transition to Crystal Skull 2 Kingdom of the Crystal Skull - Part 2 To the asylum Chapter 1: Peru Cell Perusal Digging a grave Chapter 2: Tomb Doom To the camp Chapter 3: Mac Attack Cut to the forest Chapter 4: Rainforest Rumble To showdown in a sea of ants Chapter 5: Dovchenko Duel Back at Central, transition to Crystal Skull 3 Kingdom of the Crystal Skull - Part 3 Back to the sea of ants Chapter 1: Repair Scare Off the cliff Chapter 2: River Ruckus To the temple Chapter 3: Temple Tangle Chase to the pyramid Chapter 4: Ugha Struggle To return the skull Chapter 5: Akator Ambush Back at Central, transition to Raiders 2 Raiders of the Lost Ark 2 Visiting Marion Chapter 1: Raven Rescue To Cairo Chapter 2: Market Mayhem Finding the Map Room Chapter 3: Map Room Mystery Chasing the Ark Chapter 4: After the Ark Final battle with Belloq Chapter 5: Belloq Battle Back at Central, transition to Temple 2 Temple of Doom 2 Rescuing Willie Chapter 1: Lao Chase To the village Chapter 2: Monkey Mischief To Pankot Palace Chapter 3: Malice at the Palace Into the Temple of Doom Chapter 4: Temple Tantrum Chasing Mola Ram to the bridge Chapter 5: Mola Rampage Back at Central, transition to Crusade 2 The Last Crusade 2 Into the ship Chapter 1: The Coronado Caper Rescue Dad Chapter 2: Brunwald Blaze Into Nazi territory Chapter 3: Berlin Brawl To the Canyons Chapter 4: Cannon Canyon Into the Grail Temple Chapter 5: Trial & Terror Back at Central, transition to Year 1 The Sorcerer's Stone Chapter 1: The Magic Begins Starting the education of Hogwarts Wingardium Leviosa Lesson To the Great Hall for Halloween Chapter 2: Out of the Dungeon To Charms for Lumos Lumos Lesson To Potions for getting stronger Strength Potion Lesson To Herbology, upgrading Lumos Lumos Solem Lesson To learn how to fly Broomstick Handling lesson To the Quidditch Pitch Chapter 3: A Jinxed Broom Merry Christmas Chapter 4: The Restricted Section Detention with Hagrid Chapter 5: The Forbidden Forest Following Quirrel Chapter 6: Face of the Enemy Back at Central, transition to Year 2 The Chamber of Secrets Chapter 1: Floo Powder! A Rough Start Mandrake Lesson To Lockhart's class Immobulus Lesson The Chamber has been opened Chapter 2: Dobby's Plan To the Duelling Club Need disguises Polyjuice Potion Lesson To infiltrate Slytherin Chapter 3: Crabbe & Goyle To the girls' bathroom Chapter 4: Tom Riddle's Diary Did Hagrid do it? Chapter 5: Follow the Spiders Mystery of the Chamber Chapter 6: The Basilisk Back at Central, transition to Year 3 The Prisoner of Azkaban Chapter 1: News From Azkaban To Lupin's Boggart class Riddikulus Lesson To Divination Divination Lesson To Hagrid's class Buckbeak Lesson Sneaking to Hogsmeade Chapter 2: Hogsmeade To the dormatory Chapter 3: Mischief Managed To Lupin's private lesson Expecto Patronum Lesson To Hagrid's Chapter 4: The Shrieking Shack Back in time Chapter 5: Dementor's Kiss Saving Sirius Chapter 6: The Dark Tower The Goblet of Fire Chapter 1: The Quidditch World Cup Helping Fred and George Aging Potion Lesson The fourth Champion Chapter 2: Dragons To Moody's class Reducto Lesson (Year 4) To face the dragon Chapter 3: The First Task Cedric's got a clue Chapter 4: Secret of the Egg To the lake Chapter 5: The Black Lake The final task Chapter 6: The Dark Lord Returns Clone Wars Prologue: Geonosian Arena Count Dooku Chapter 1: Battle of Geonosis Chapter 2: Gungan General Chapter 3: Jedi Crash Chapter 4: Defenders of Peace Chapter 5: Weapons Factory Chapter 6: Legacy of Terror General Grievous Chapter 1: Duel of the Droids Chapter 2: Shadow of Malevolence Chapter 3: Destroy Malevolence Chapter 4: Lair of Grievous Chapter 5: Rookies Chapter 6: Grievous Intrigue Asajj Ventress Chapter 1: The Hidden Enemy Chapter 2: Ambush! Chapter 3: Blue Shadow Virus Chapter 4: Storm Over Ryloth Chapter 5: Innocents of Ryloth Chapter 6: Liberty on Ryloth Clone Wars Epilogue: The Zillo Beast The Curse of the Black Pearl Chapter 1: Port Royal Chapter 2: Tortuga Chapter 3: The Black Pearl Attacks Chapter 4: Smugglers' Den Chapter 5: Isla De Muerta Dead Man's Chest Chapter 1: Pelogosto Chapter 2: A Touch of Destiny Chapter 3: The Dutchman's Secret Chapter 4: Isla Cruces Chapter 5: The Kracken At World's End Chapter 1: Singapore Chapter 2: Davy Jones' Locker Chapter 3: Norrington's Choice Chapter 4: The Brethren Court Chapter 5: The Maelstrom On Stranger Tides Chapter 1: London Town Chapter 2: Queen Anne's Revenge Chapter 3: White Cap Bay Chapter 4: A Spanish Legacy Chapter 5: The Fountain of Youth Order of the Phoenix Chapter 1: Dark Times Back to Hogwarts D.A.D.A Banned Lesson Where are the Thestrals? Thestrals Lesson Well, Umbridge wasn't a good teacher Chapter 2: Dumbledore's Army Neville found the Room of Requirement Wizard Duels Lesson Harry needs some sleep Chapter 3: Focus! To Charms for Diffindo Diffindo Lesson Winter break Chapter 4: Kreacher Discomforts One final DA class Patronus Charm Lesson Hagrid's back Grawp Lesson Back to Snape's lesson Focus Lesson To the O.W.L. exams Weasley Boxes Lesson Celebrating the rebellion Chapter 5: A Giant Virtuoso Fly to London Chapter 6: A Veiled Threat Half-Blood Prince Chapter 1: Out of Retirement One more year of Hogwarts Spectrespecs Lesson Late to school Draught of Living Death Lesson To Dumbledore's first lesson Tom Riddle's memory To the Slug Club Chapter 2: Just Desserts To learn how to shoot water Aguamenti Lesson To the Burrow Chapter 3: A Not So Merry Christmas Regaining Reducto Reducto Lesson (Year 4) A sluggish memory To see Slughorn Chapter 4: Love Hurts Feeling lucky Chapter 5: Felix Felices Dumbledore's final mission Chapter 6: The Horcrux and the Hand Deathly Hallows Pt1 Chapter 1: The Seven Harrys Drop out of school Chapter 2: Magic is Might The locket Chapter 3: In Grave Danger The silver doe Chapter 4: Sword and Locket Lovegood knows Chapter 5: Lovegood's Lunacy Ambush by snatchers Chapter 6: DOBBY! Deathly Hallows Pt2 Chapter 1: The Thief's Downfall Gotta go back Chapter 2: Back to School Battle of Hogwarts begins Chapter 3: Burning Bridges To the room of hidden things Chapter 4: Fiendfyre Frenzy To the boathouse Chapter 5: Snape's Tears Time to die Chapter 6: The Flaw in the Plan DC Super Heroes Chapter 1: Theatrical Pursuits Stop the Joker Chapter 2: Harbouring a Criminal To the Batcave Chapter 3: Arkham Asylum Antics Courtyard Clean-Up Chapter 4: Arkham Assignment Race to Ace Chapter 5: Chemical Crisis The Juggernaut Chapter 6: Chemical Signature Detective Work Chapter 7: Unwelcome Guests Sky Chase Chapter 8: Destination Metropolis Mr Luthor is Expecting You Chapter 9: Research and Development Robot Takedown Chapter 10: Down to Earth Crash Landing Chapter 11: Underground Retreat City Hall Rally Chapter 12: The Next President A Desparate Plan Chapter 13: Core Instability Wayne Tower Showdown Chapter 14: Tower Defiance The Final Battle Chapter 15: Heroes Unite The Fellowship of the Ring Chapter 1: Prologue The Shire Chapter 2: The Black Rider Bree Chapter 3: Weathertop Rivendale Chapter 4: The Pass of Caradhras Into the mines Chapter 5: The Mines of Moria Lothloria Chapter 6: Amon Hen The Two Towers Chapter 1: Taming Gollum Following Gollum Chapter 2: The Dead Marshes Switching to Aragorn Chapter 3: Track Hobbits To Rohan Chapter 4: Warg Attack Make way to Helm's Deep Chapter 5: Helm's Deep Osgiliath is under attack Chapter 6: Osgiliath The Return of the King Chapter 1: The Secret Stairs Shelob's Lair Chapter 2: Cirith Ungol Aragorn, the new King Chapter 3: The Paths of the Dead War on Middle-earth Chapter 4: The Battle of Pellanor Fields A diversion Chapter 5: The Black Gate Cast it into the fire Chapter 6: Mount Doom LEGO City Undercover Chapter 1: Some Assaults Chapter 2: Trouble in Stir Chapter 3: Miner Altercation Chapter 4: Kung Fool Chapter 5: Dirty Work Chapter 6: Astronaughty Chapter 7: Scrapyard Scrap Chapter 8: The Colossal Fossil Hustle Chapter 9: Hot Property Chapter 10: Smash 'n' Grab Chapter 11: They All Scream For Ice Cream Chapter 12: High Steal Chapter 13: Disruptive Behavior Chapter 14: Breaking and Reentering Chapter 15: Fly Me to the Moon Marvel Chapter 1: Sand Central Station Chapter 2: Times Square Off Chapter 3: Exploratory Laboratory Chapter 4: Rock up at the Lock up Chapter 5: Rebooted, Resuited Chapter 6: Red Head Detention Chapter 7: Bifrosty Reception Chapter 8: Juggernauts and Crosses Chapter 9: Doctor in the House Chapter 10: That Sinking Feeling Chapter 11: Taking Liberties Chapter 12: Rapturous Rise Chapter 13: Magnetic Personality Chapter 14: A Doom with a View Chapter 15: The Good, the Bad and the Hungry The LEGO Movie Chapter 0: The Prophecy Chapter 1: Bricksburg Construction Chapter 2: Escape From Bricksburg Chapter 3: Flatbush Gulch Chapter 4: Flatbush Rooftops Chapter 5: Escape From Flatbush Chapter 6: Welcome to Cloud Cuckoo Land Chapter 7: Attack on Cloud Cuckoo Land Chapter 8: Escape From Cloud Cuckoo Land Chapter 9: The Depths Chapter 10: Infiltrate the Octane Tower Chapter 11: Put The Thing On The Thing Chapter 12: Broadcast News Chapter 13: Back From Reality Chapter 14: Bricksburg Under Attack Chapter 15: The Final Showdown An Unexpected Journey Chapter 1: The Greatest Kingdom on Middle-earth Chapter 2: An Unexpected Party Chapter 3: Azog the Defiler Chapter 4: Roast Mutton Chapter 5: The Troll Hoard Chapter 6: Over Hill and Under Hill Chapter 7: Goblin-town Chapter 8: Out of the Frying Pan The Desolation of Smaug Chapter 1: Queer Lodgings Chapter 2: Flies and Spiders Chapter 3: Barrels Out of Bond Chapter 4: A Warm Welcome Chapter 5: Looking for Proof Chapter 6: The Necromancer Chapter 7: On the Doorstep Chapter 8: Inside Information Free Play Free play is where you replay levels using any character you unlocked. And when you select your two characters, the computer will select more based on abilities. Team While two characters are on-screen at a time, you can change into any character in your set with the shoulder buttons. Here are the characters you'll find in your cycle clockwise. #Player 1 #Player 2 #Telekinesis #Dark Telekinesis #Projectile #Grapple #Story Characters #Protocol #Astromech #Nazi #Empire #High Jumper #Acrobat #Female #Enemies #Heat #Flight #Shortie #Bosses #Electricity #Gryffindor #Hufflepuff #Ravenclaw #Slytherin #Axe #NPCs #Explosive #Bounty Hunter #Glass Break #Grate #Mind Control #Extra Toggle #Freeze #Glide #Light #Joke Box #Parselmouth #Plant Control #Inserted from Grid #Clone #Fixer #Fisher #Gardener #Separatist #Sand #Scholar #Bag #Rock Breaker #Underwater #Sense #Blade #Climber #Super Strength #Deluminator #Elasticity #Digger #Hacker #Water Gun Negotiations Invasion of Naboo Escape from Naboo Mos Espa Pod Race Retake Theed Palace Darth Maul Bounty Hunter Pursuit Discovery on Kamino Droid Factory Jedi Battle Gunship Calvalry Count Dooku Battle Over Coruscant Chancellor in Peril General Grievous Defense of Kashyyyk Ruin of the Jedi Darth Vader Secret Plans Through the Jundland Wastes Mos Eisley Spaceport Rescue the Princess Death Star Escape Rebel Attack Hoth Battle Escape from Echo Base Falcon Flight Dagobah Cloud City Trap Betrayal Over Bespin Jabba's Palace The Great Pit of Carkoon Speeder Showdown The Battle of Endor Jedi Destiny Into the Death Star The Lost Temple Into the Mountains City of Danger The Well of Souls Pursuing the Ark Opening the Ark Shanghai Showdown Pankot Secrets The Temple of Kali Free the Slaves Escape the Mines Battle on the Bridge The Hunt for Sir Richard Castle Rescue Motorcycle Escape Trouble in the Sky Desert Ambush The Temple of the Grail You Can Bank on Batman An Icy Reception Two-Face Chase A Poisonous Appointment The Face-Off There She Goes Again Batboat Battle Under the City Zoo's Company Penguin's Lair Joker's Home Turf Little Fun at the Big Top Flight of the Bat In the Dark Night To the Top of the Tower The Riddler Makes a Withdrawal On the Rocks Green Fingers An Enterprising Theft Breaking Blocks Rockin' the Docks Stealing the Show Harbouring a Grudge A Daring Rescue Arctic World A Surprise for the Commissioner Biplane Blast The Joker's Masterpiece The Lure of the Night Dying of Laughter Hangar Havoc Doom Town Café Chaos Motorbike Mayhem Crane Train Peru Cell Perusal Tomb Doom Mac Attack Rainforest Rumble Dovchenko Duel Repair Scare River Ruckus Temple Tangle Ugha Struggle Akator Ambush Raven Rescue Market Mayhem Map Room Mystery After the Ark Belloq Battle Lao Chase Monkey Mischief Malice at the Palace Temple Tantrum Mola Rampage The Coronado Caper Brunwald Blaze Berlin Brawl Cannon Canyon Trial & Terror The Magic Begins Out of the Dungeon A Jinxed Broom The Restricted Section The Forbidden Forest Face of the Enemy Floo Powder! Dobby's Plan Crabbe & Goyle Tom Riddle's Diary Follow the Spiders The Basilisk News From Azkaban Hogsmeade Mischief Managed The Shrieking Shack Dementor's Kiss The Dark Tower The Quidditch World Cup Dragons The First Task Secret of the Egg The Black Lake The Dark Lord Returns Geonosian Arena Battle of Geonosis Gungan General Jedi Crash Defenders of Peace Weapons Factory Legacy of Terror Duel of the Droids Shadow of Malevolence Destroy Malevolence Lair of Grievous Rookies Grievous Intrigue The Hidden Enemy Ambush! Blue Shadow Virus Storm Over Ryloth Innocents of Ryloth Liberty on Ryloth The Zillo Beast Port Royal Tortuga The Black Pearl Attacks Smugglers' Den Isla De Muerta Pelogosto A Touch of Destiny The Dutchman's Secret Isla Cruces The Kraken Singapore Davy Jones' Locker Norrington's Choice The Brethren Court The Maelstrom London Town Queen Anne's Revenge White Cap Bay A Spanish Legacy The Fountain of Youth Dark Times Dumbledore's Army Focus! Kreacher Discomforts A Giant Virtuoso A Veiled Threat Out of Retirement Just Desserts A Not So Merry Christmas Love Hurts Felix Felices The Horcrux and the Hand The Seven Harrys Magic is Might In Grave Danger Sword and Locket Lovegood's Lunacy DOBBY! The Thief's Downfall Back to School Burning Bridges Fiendfyre Frenzy Snape's Tears The Flaw in the Plan Theatrical Pursuits Harbouring a Criminal Arkham Asylum Antics Arkham Assignment Chemical Crisis Chemical Signature Unwelcome Guests Destination Metropolis Research and Development Down to Earth Underground Retreat The Next President Core Instability Tower Defiance Heroes Unite Prologue The Black Rider Weathertop The Pass of Caradhras The Mines of Moria Amon Hen Taming Gollum The Dead Marshes Track Hobbits Warg Attack Helm's Deep Osgiliath The Secret Stairs Cirith Ungol The Paths of the Dead The Battle of Pellanor Fields The Black Gate Mount Doom Some Assaults Trouble in Stir Miner Altercation Kung Fool Dirty Work Astronaughty Scrapyard Scrap The Colossal Fossil Hustle Hot Property Smash 'n' Grab They All Scream For Ice Cream High Steal Disruptive Behavior Breaking and Reentering Fly Me to the Moon Sand Central Station Times Square Off Exploratory Laboratory Rock up at the Lock up Rebooted, Resuited Red Head Detention Bifrosty Reception Juggernauts and Crosses Doctor in the House That Sinking Feeling Taking Liberties Rapturous Rise Magnetic Personality A Doom with a View The Good, the Bad and the Hungry The Prophecy Bricksburg Construction Escape From Bricksburg Flatbush Gulch Flatbush Rooftops Escape From Flatbush Welcome to Cloud Cuckoo Land Attack on Cloud Cuckoo Land Escape From Cloud Cuckoo Land The Depths Infiltrate the Octane Tower Put The Thing On The Thing Broadcast News Back From Reality Bricksburg Under Attack The Final Showdown The Greatest Kingdom on Middle-earth An Unexpected Party Azog the Defiler Roast Mutton The Troll Hoard Over Hill and Under Hill Goblin-town Out of the Frying Pan Queer Lodgings Flies and Spiders Barrels Out of Bond A Warm Welcome Looking for Proof The Necromancer On the Doorstep Inside Information Bonus Bounty Hunter Missions Those who have played LEGO Star Wars should be familiar with the Bounty Hunter Missions. These missions where you revisit a short section of a level as a team of Bounty Hunters to find a character. Now you have nine Bounty Hunters, Cad Bane, Boba Fett, Aurra Sing, Robonino, 4-LOM,IG-88, Dengar, Bossk and Greedo and new bounties that are not even Star Wars characters! Qui-Gon Jinn Queen Amidala Jar Jar Binks Mace Windu Kit Fisto Luminara Ki-Adi-Mundi Rebel Trooper Shaak Ti Commander Cody R2-D2 Ben Kenobi Chewbacca Princess Leia Admiral Ackbar Yoda C-3PO Lando Calrissian Luke Skywalker (Tatooine) Han Solo R2-D2 (Clone Wars) Yoda (Clone Wars) Padmé Amidala Anakin Skywalker Captain Rex Plo Koon (Clone Wars) Aayla Secura (Clone Wars) Obi-Wan Kenobi (Clone Wars) Ahsoka Kit Fisto (Clone Wars) Bail Organa Waxer Commander Cody (Clone Wars) Commander Ponds Luminara Unduli Eeth Koth Indiana Jones Batman Harry Potter Captain Jack Sparrow Ron Weasley Emmet Will Turner Hermione Granger Professor Dumbledore Elizabeth Swann Superman Wyldstyle Robin Spider-Man Hulk Wonder Woman So we're at the scene of the final battle of LEGO Batman 2. Since that level had only one area, Wonder Woman should be somewhere around here. Actually, she's above you! Use Boba Fett's jetpack and hover to the top of the stage. There she is hovering there. That should be easy unless you wasted time looking around the robot. Green Lantern Vitruvius (Old) Iron Man (Mark 6) Thor Unikitty Benny Chase McCain Lois Lane Mary Jane Watson Aunt May Stan Lee Wolverine Alfred Gandalf the Grey Thorin Frodo Aquaman Pippin Deadpool Nick Fury Agent Coulson Maria Hill Natalia Kowalski Cyclops Professor X Luna Lovegood Mutt Willie Category:Articles by SeanWheeler Category:Video Games